Writer's Block
by 1moonwitch
Summary: What would happen if Kakashi entered the real world to help a writer with her writer's block.


**Hi everyone this is my first Kakashi Fanfic so be gentle. Now down to business. (Grabs Kakashi)**

**Kakashi …" Moonwitch does not own Naruto or its characters. She wish's… yet all she owns is a house mortgage. Now can I go back to my book?"**

**Moonwitch…"Yes, just no more drooling on it or I can't read it later."**

**Hope you all enjoy!!!!!!!**

**Writer's Block**

"Okay, the kids are at grandmas. I have the house all to myself, no distractions. Let's see favorite nightgown and fuzzy slippers…check. Favorite mug of coffee… check. Favorite Within Temptation CD playing …check. Okay now to start writing my first romantic Kakashi fan fiction."

Thirty minutes later…."Ahhhhhhhh that's it I officially have writers block. Why can't I think of a good storyline? Any other day I could daydream a boat load of them. Well, this just bites. " Dropping my head into my hands I let out another loud sigh. "Just great, I finally get a night to myself and I draw a big blank."

"Writers block huh?" A voice whispered behind me.

"Eep!!!! " Was all I got out as I jumped out of my chair and spun around. My jaw dropped. There stood the one and only Kakashi Hatake in the flesh. Not an image on TV but actual flesh and blood. My heart was pounding a mile a minute.

'_Okay, calm down just breath. I have obviously fallen asleep at the computer and I am just having another one of my fantasy dreams,' I said to myself._

He pulled down his mask and grinned. "You really look silly standing there with your mouth hanging open."

I quickly closed my mouth. "Well… y.. you startled me," I stammered.

"I apologize Lady Moonwitch for startling you. Do you need to sit down and catch your breath?" he smiled gesturing me to sit.

"N.. no I will be fine." Trying to slow my breathing.

"So what are you having trouble writing about?" He asked softly while walking over to my laptop. "You are usually able to come up with fascinating stories."

'_Oh, great just my luck. Should have known after the week I had .My dreams would be about something as crappy as writers block and not something more steamy and romantic.'_

" Hey you are writing a story about me! I hope it is an Icha Icha one." He smirked happily. His eyes looking up from the computer screen to pierce mine.

"You really are a perv Kakashi! For your information, I was thinking about a nice fluffy romantic story. I just can't think of a good plot or who to pair you with." I groaned throwing my arms up in the air with defeat. With this he started to laugh at me.

"What's so damn funny?" I frowned at him placing my hands on my hips.

"Because Lady Moonwitch, you like to read lemon fan fictions and well that is sort of like my Ichi Ichi."

"Fine, s…so … I do, but I am still not a perv like you." Pointing my finger sharply at him. This just made his smile widen.

'_You know he really does have a nice smile and those incredible sexy lips. Whoa, girl don't even go there…Man, I hope he can't see my face getting hot. Wait a minute what am I saying? This is only a dream… my dream in fact. Muwahaha I can think and do what ever I want.' _I laughed insanely in my mind.

"Ummm…Lady Moonwitch why are you laughing like a crazy woman?" His pushed up his hitai-ate and looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Uh, I did…It was nothing." Smacking myself on the forehead. '_Great I look like an idiot laughing out loud like an insane woman at my own thoughts.'_

"Okay…So Lady Moonwitch …"

"Stop with the Lady Moonwitch it sounds weird coming from you. "

"As you wish Lady Mari. "Bowing his head in respect.

'You are quite the gentleman Kakashi but, let's just leave off the lady… please."

"If that is what you wish. So who were you thinking of pairing me up with?" He waggled his eyebrows making me laugh.

"I haven't figured that out yet… maybe Anko?"

"No not her!" He said loudly waving his hands back in forth in front of him shaking his head no.

"You don't know her… when she is pissed!" He groaned miserably. "Let's just say she's a ball breaker and not lady like at all. Now you Mari are a lady. "

"Um… thanks I think… Okay what about Kurenia? "

"Kurenia and I are just good friend, plus she is taken. Asuma would kill anyone trying to put the moves on her."

"Hmm… Let me think. Oh, I got one how about Shizune she is really sweet? "

"Won't work." Leaning closer he whispered," Don't tell anyone but she has the hots for Tsunade. "

"Oh… yah, I can sorta see that. She does seem to follow Tsunade around like a puppy dog."

"Mari, before you say Tsunade next. Let me stop you. She is like old enough to be my mom. Granted she has nice boobs. A little too big for my taste. Now yours on the other hand are just my type. Not too big… not to small… just perfect," He smirked giving me a wink.

"Oh, you did not just size up my breasts Kakashi! You…you… perv. "I glared at him, quickly crossing my arms over my chest to hide them.

'Hey, I am just making a truthful observation." His hand rubbing the back of his neck grinning mischievously.

"Well, keep them to yourself from now on!" I yelled. At my outburst he just snickered and gave me another wink.His smile returning to his face.

'_By the Goddess I was really starting to love that smile of his.'_

His face suddenly became serious. "Mari you okay your face is all red? Hey …I'm sorry I should learn to behave myself better."

"You're forgiven Kakashi. Now where were we before you went all hentai on me… oh yah…what about Sakura?"

"Are you crazy woman! She is like a little sister!" Kakashi replied shaking his head. "Eeww!"

"Okay… okay don't freak on me. It was just an idea damn." I tried to stop the laugh from bubbling up but failed. Ha…ha… I can't believe you just said ewww." I laughed at him.

"Well it is!" He pouted leaning up against the wall.

'_Oh, my he is hot. Even when he pouts.' I thought to myself_.

"So any other brilliant ideas Mari." He asked sarcastically.

"Umm…I'm thinking."

" I have a idea how about pairing me with you ?" His eyes searching mine.

"Umm… NO! Now shush let me think…well Hanabi is way too young for you. Kiba sister Hana is definitely not your type and Tenten is Neji's and Hinata is well with Shino and Kiba." Slumping back down in my chair I began tapping my fingers absentmindedly on the desk. "Oh! Oh, what about Ino or Temari?"

"Do you have a death wish for me Mari? Do you have any idea the temper on those two kunoichi ? Temari is a total sadist and Ino will nag you to death. Trust me just ask Shikamaru. He's dated both of them and all he ever does is walk around mumbling troublesome woman." Pushing off the wall he walked over to my desk and sat on the edge.

"I still say it should be you Mari."

"No!" I said. "Not happening Kakashi. I would suck as a character. I would make the clumsiest kunoichi you have ever seen. I would be worse then Daphne in the Scooby Doo movies. I might as well wear a sign screaming kidnap me!" I laughed.

"Well, maybe I don't want to be with a kunoichi. Maybe I want to be with someone who isn't going off on missions all the time placing themselves in danger!" He grumbled hotly as his eyes pierced mine before turning away. He almost looked sad.

'_Is he serious? Nah he has spent his whole life as a shinobi. He would never want to be with a typical ordinary boring woman like me.'_

"Well, Kakashi I have ran out of women that I can think of to pair you with…hmm… maybe I could turn it into…"

"Stop right there!" Holding his hand up. "I know where you are headed. Come on Mari a yaoi. His voice getting very sarcastic. "Let me guess you want to hook me up with dolphin boy Iruka. Forget it he is like a brother to me." Folding his arms his voice taking on a whiny tone .

"You can't possible be thinking of my former students either …Naruto granted the kid has a big heart but, acts like a total baka or let's see even better emotionally crippled Sasuke. Or even worse Gai. Oh even the thought makes me want to gouge my eyes out. "

'_I started to rub my forehead. I feel a headache coming on with all this whining.'_

Mari really, I don't swing that way. I know the fan girls like to write this stuff… but I like woman! W O M E N! In fact maybe a certain woman. So just forget about writing….!" He whined.

"Okay, enough I get the damn point Kakashi!" I yelled." Man, I didn't know you could get headaches in a dream." Dropping my head on the table I let out loud groan.

"Dream? Mari are you telling me the whole time we have been talking you thought you were dreaming?"

"Uh, yah! The last time I checked I wasn't on any medications that cause hallucination. So ya… Ouch! What the hell Kakashi that hurt!" Jerking my head up an rubbing my arm where he had pinched me.

"Well they say, 'pinch me if I am dreaming.' So if it hurt you are definitely not dreaming." He smiled proudly at his deduction. Giving him a scowl I rubbed my arm again.

"Well, obviously they were wrong. I am dreaming …. dang that really hurt." Kakashi's hand reached out for my arm again .

"Don't you even dare!" I growled smacking his hand away.

"Well, I was just trying to prove a point. YOU MARI ARE NOT DREAMING!"

"Then Kakashi Hatake how in the hell do you explain me seeing you an anime character sitting on my desk in my living room? I replied sarcastically my hands gesturing to him.

"Well, you are a witch aren't you?" He leaned over and whispered in my ear. His warm breath sending tingles down my spine. Taking a deep breath I tried to compose my rapidly beating heart.

'_The things that man can do to me.' _I mused to myself. He sat there smiling down on me waiting for my reply.

"Uh ya, So I am Wiccan… but that doesn't mean I can wave a wand like Harry Potter and poof there it is. Reality check Kakashi."

"Well, Mari I am here and I am very real." Kakashi smiled sexily as he took my hand in his.

' _Oh, my Goddess he is holding my hand .Every fan girl or in my case fan woman's dream. Maybe I fell and hit my head or it's a brain aneurysm. Because there is no way he could really be here in my house. Though it would be nice if he was. Yes, this definitely has to be a dream or could it be…I have finally gone insane. Yep.. That's it call the psycho ward ask them if there straight jackets come in hot pink cause I am so heading there way.'_

"Yoo hoo Mari ."I came out of my thoughts to find Kakashi waving his hand in front of my face .

"Sorry, just having an anxiety attack about my mental stability." I smiled sweetly up at him.

'Mari, you are perfectly sane." He sighed. " I thought you would be happy to see me ." He frowned at me looking disappointed.

"Listen Kakashi, I don't know what I think about all this. It's all so hard to believe." I looked up at him. He looked so sad. "Truthfully, yes I am very happy you are here with me."

"I very happy Mari to be here with you too." He replied squeezing my hand before letting go.

"Well, I might as well turn off the computer obviously I am not going to get anything written in my mental state." I yawned as I reached over to shut my computer down.

"Hey Mari, are these your kids?" I looked over to see Kakashi holding a picture frame.

"Yep, all four of my little monsters." I laughed .

"Their cute kids." Placing the frame back on the table he sighed. Looking down at me his face became serious and a small frown appeared.

"Must be hard raising them all by yourself."

"Sometimes, but they bring me a lot of joy. I couldn't see my life without them."

"I think your ex is an idiot for leaving!"

"Ha , actually I am glad the jerk is gone. He never really paid much attention to the kids or me. I am much happier without him." I laughed trying not to yawn again.

"If I was so lucky to have …well, I would never let go." He whispered moving closer to me.

"Why, is the wild player Kakashi thinking about settling down? Going to give up the dangerous ninja life style?" I teased poking him in the chest.

"Maybe." His face moving closer to mine.

"Kakashi…?"

"Yes Mari…'

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kiss you." Before I could even respond his warm lips were on mine. His fingers threaded through my ebony and blue hair. My mind was spinning.

'_If this is what insanity is like then lock me up and throw away the key'. _I couldn't help myself a soft moan left my throat. With this he deepened the kiss.

'_Okay it is official I have reached true nirvana.'_ He pulled back slightly so I could catch my breath .He smiled and gave my nose a little kiss. Before I could stop it another yawn hit me.

"You're tired," He laughed kissing my forehead gently.

"No, I 'm no…"Another yawn interrupted me. He laughed harder his hand caressing my face.

"Mari, who are you trying to fool? You have had a long day… you need to get some sleep."

"Are you kidding me? How can I sleep after that kiss?" I said trying to hold back another yawn .Taking my hand he lead me to my bedroom.

"If you are a good girl I will stay with you while you sleep. "

"What if I want to be a bad girl?" I winked at him.

"Why Lady Mari!" He let out a fake gasp as if he was shocked. "Who is acting like a perv now?"

I tried to laugh but instead I yawned. '_I was getting pretty damn tired of these yawns interrupting me.'_

"Sleep is all you're getting tonight beautiful." He laughed helping me into bed. I started to pout but stopped when I saw him remove his green jacket and sandals. Crawling into bed with me he pulled the covers up over us. He kissed my forehead and gently pulled me into his arms. It felt wonderful…safe and warm. I snuggled in closer. He smelled like the forest after it rains. His fingers running through my hair. I tried to stay awake but with his hand running through my hair and his warm body against mine. I knew I was losing the battle against sleep.

As I drifted off I heard him whisper in my ear. "Mari, go to sleep! I will still be here when you wake up."

I felt the warmth of the sun hit my face. '_Ohhh no... It's morning already. I don't want to get up it is so warm and comfy cuddled with my pillow.'_ All I wanted to do is drift back to that wonderful but unusual dream of Kakashi. I start to stretch but found I couldn't move. Thinking I had gotten wrapped up in my blankets again. I started to open my eyes slowly my eye lashes blinking. That's when I heard an incredibly sexy deep voice whisper in my ear.

"Morning beautiful did you sleep well?" My eyes went wide open . What I saw was a sexy messy haired Kakashi smiling down on me his arms wrapped around me.

"Eeep!" And that is all I remember.

To this day Kakashi teases me about how I let out a startled "Eep" before passing out. So, I guess in the end now that I look back writers block is the best thing to have ever happened to me.

End

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I got the story idea from my daughter. She asked me one night when I was having trouble with writer's block what I would do if Kakashi was real and came to visit us. So, that is how this story was born.

If I have enough reviews I will turn this into a series of funny Kakashi in the real world oneshots

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Now before anyone flames me note the following...

If there are errors please forgive. (Send me a private note if you do find any) I have been out of school for along time .LOL

Yes, Kakashi is OC

Before you comment on the wicca in the story .  
PLEASE READ this first!!!!!!!!

Wicca/Witch true facts...  
We do not worship satan/curse people/hex them/ or sacrifice animals (thats just sick and wrong).  
Or fly on brooms(though that would be pretty cool to do LOL)  
Wicca is a recognized religion in the U.S. and around the world.  
We are a nature /spiritual based religion.  
We believe in the Goddess/mother earth/ healing.  
A very peaceful understanding religion.

I am very proud and happy to be a Wiccan Witch so don't comment on me changing my beliefs.

Thank you all for reading my story!!!!!


End file.
